Its Love?
by fictionlover94
Summary: Numbuh One's grandson & Sally fic. Set in the future and different grades sally and Chris nigels grandson find out they like each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: I will not but updating just another future for a while one i have more story ideas than ever, 2 all of a sudden i want to make sally numbuhs 3 and 4's daughter, and 3 since i have _way_ to much free time. I will be writing more one shots. thank you. Btw sally is 3&4s granddaughter in this. Review!!! The idea came from a boy meets world episode. This might get turned into a series of one shots of those two. **

**Disclaimer: I'm a girl the actual owner is a boy. Of course i wouldn't own this otherwise the show would still have new episodes and numbuh 1 wouldn't have left and 1-362 would be cannon. **

* * *

Sally Beetles was having trouble concentrating she was suppose to be looking for Carnivour in her word seach for science. A certain somebody was distracting her. Christopher Nigel Uno or smarty pants chris in her mind. he was driving her crazy these days and she didn't have a clue why. On second thought he was cute. So why is she trying to drive him away? Every girl in school was madly in love with him. With his sunglasses and spiked blond hair.....

_Oh stop it Sally quit thinking about Chris. He is just a friend a friend that annoys me to no end but a friend. _

"Okay class put away your word search. Today we have a lecturer about growing up but first we will watch a movie," said Mrs. Thompson. Then the movie went on talking about feelings and attraction toward the opposite sex. Growing up and how girls mature faster than boys. What Sally found interesting was the fact that boys tease girls they like. That was happening between her and Chris more than usual too.

All of a sudden the rubber bands that Chris was hitting her with stopped. She took a look at him with her penetrating green eyes. His face was an interesting shade of red. Then he looked at her and grew redder. Quickly he looked back at the screen and didn't blink an eye. The video kept going talking about puberty.

Oh talk about embarresing. For a fifth grade class they were pretty mature about this yea right. Boys were laughing behind their hands and muttering something about girls. Girls were going to talking about this for weeks on end.

Sally looked down at what she was writing Mrs. Sally Michelle Uno and hearts was written across the red folder. She felt her face growing warm and looked around. Hoagie P. Gilligan the IV was reading the cover of her notebook. A huge silly smile was across his lips and his brown eyes was absorbing her secret intently. So intently her notebook could have burst into flames right then and there. She stuffed her folder into her bag and looked at him pleading not to tell. He quickly scribbled something onto a piece of paper and handed it to her.

_I know your secret!! I won't tell i swear but there is something you hav to know He likes you too. I didn't swear to him so now you know. Do SOMETHING about it**. Hoagie **_

Her face was the color of a tomato and chris looked at her. Maybe she should tell him. She wouldn't beat around the bush go right out and tell him. The speaker who put the video in was talking and the bell just cut her off that signaled the end of the day. The entire class ran for the door and michael was one of them. She sighed and admitted that this was going to be harder then she though. Walking to and from her locker 368.

She noticed Chris talking with Angela the pretty girl from their science class. She casually flipped her red- blond hair and gave Sally an evil glare that told he was hers. Chris was giving her something that looked like a note. Holding back her tears making sure he didn't notice her she ran for her bus. She could hear the sound of Angela shouting and footsteps following her.

Facing Chris who was sure to be behind her she just stood and stared.

"Sally I didn't do anything with Angela she was asking for it. She tried flirting with me and turned her down. That note was for me so i could turn money in for the feild trip. Sally I like you a lot more than anything. He grabbed her sholders and pushed her against the tree and kissed her straight on the lips. Chris who just noticed what he did pulled back, turned his head and didn't look at her.

What she said to him was very simple,"You wanna go get some pizza?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Yea another chapter, another one shot on Chris and Sally. They are right behind #3&4 and 1-362 on my favorite couple list. A science fair project brings them closer together **

**. ****website where I got the project. So I don't own that either. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own**

She just picked me to be her science partner and I am loving every moment of this. The project was on natural disasters. So there was going to be a lot of tornadoes in a bottle and erupting volcanoes. We had to do something different that know what else had thought off.

"Sally I have an idea about the science fair project. How about a model earthquake!? Its perfect I know a website we can go to get the stuff. Or even a model hurricane?" Okay now I was rambling but this was going to be fun my favorite class project with my favorite girl. Oh gosh I just called Sally my favorite girl I hope I didn't say that out loud.

"U mm there is something you have to know," she said slowly. What did I do now, maybe I really did say that out loud. I must have zoned out because she was snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Chris are you okay?" she looked nervous and like she was going to get sick.

"I'm fine are you okay? You look like your going to get sick." Then very gently I put my hand on her face. She wasn't that warm and she was turning a bright red. I quickly took my hand away.

"Well uh Chris science isn't my best class like it is yours. In fact I'm getting a 'D-'so could you please help me. I really want to get an 'A.'

"Sure sally we'll do so good we'll get an A+ on this project." Then she wrapped her arms around me hugging me. She quickly turned away and said, "that would be wonderful."

"Okay so we have a choice between a tsunami and a model earthquake those are the ones most kids wouldn't know how to make."

"Are you kidding Chris I don't even know what a tsunami even _is_. I really don't like science that much too even pay attention."

"Okay then an earthquake it is. First we need a eight by eight pan and two ounces of gelatin jelly. Spoon measuring cup and a knife then follow these rules. Simple yet elegant no?'

"Easy for you to say your good at this stuff. But yea it does sound easy enough to do. So then what." Then I broke out into a long explanation about the project in detail. One thing I did notice out of the corner of my eye was sally's little brother Kenny taping us with a video recorder.

"That's about it," I just finished. Then Kenny was gone. Drat I was going to catch him in the act.

'Sounds easy lets get started by find the research. The Richter scale and pictures and what an earthquake does. That is the information I pasted on to a piece of cardboard.

"Great and here is the finished product." Her mom driving us to school we go to the fair just in time.

--------the science fair-------

''That is the information on a earthquake and it is measured by the Richter scale. For a visual effect we have made a working model earthquake with gelatin jelly," said sally presenting the project to the judge.

Then I just did the simple steps to make it work.

Lay down a piece of plastic wrap onto the counter.

Cut the plastic wrap in half ... keep both edges touching at this point.

Gently warm the bottom of the pan until you can slide out the gelatin from inside of it.

Slide the gelatin out of the pan and onto the plastic wrap.

Try to keep half of the gelatin on each side of the plastic wrap cut.

Now cut the gelatin in half to match the cut in the plastic wrap.

You are going to slide the gelatin halves past each other. The cut between these two halves represents a "fault."

Watch as your "fault" builds up energy that is released in the gelatin earthquake!

Needless to say I thought the project was pretty good. Our science teacher was nodding and smiling. So did my friends, Hoagie, Scott and Darren. One person who looked mad was Angela. Her volcano didn't work at all but it did look good.

Then she slammed her fist down on the table that cause her volcano to explode and the model tornado in the model to fly in the air and hit Principal Franklin on the head. Man that girl is rough. Thank goodness she wasn't my favorite girl that was Sally Beetles and my grandma.

We did win 2nd prize the first being a girl with a Rube Goldberg project. Now that was cool. I was walking to the pizza parlor with my favorite girl on my arm and admiring out prize.

**LEAVE A REVIEW anonymous reviews are welcome. I can take constructive criticism. **


	3. Hentry Middle School

**I just thought of this one day and decided to run with it. Since i am going to be a sophomore next year i thought that this might be appropiate. Here something i should point out k-5 at one school 6-8 at another than of course high school. I don't own the kids next door and there is nothing you can do to stop me! MuHAHAHA. **

* * *

Today was the last day of there middle school career tomorrow was the first day of High School. Sally was depressed she was glad that they no longer had to decomission kids. But high school she was TND now with more homework, new friends, and a job that her mother was making her get. She was to start working at the local fast food place. Suddenly the loud sound of the phone went off. Looking at the caller ID she saw it was chris. He had gotten his class list now was the moment of truth if they were going to have any classes together.

"Sally its Chirs obviously. Whats your class scheduale?" she could just see him on the other end of the phone. Staring at a picture of her her 6th grade picture to be exact.

"First period gym , 2nd period history, 3rd period science, 4th period english, 5th period math, 6th computer, 7th geography. How about you Sally, Sally are you still there?" he sounded concerend and sincere all at once.

"Chris we only have gym, english, and math together. Chris I'm scared we are going to middle school next year. I don't know how to defend myself by karate and tai kwando but i don't know anybody but you guys. I am glad that we are together in three classes.

"Sally it'll be alright and we'll be together. I'll bets we'll do better than fine."

"You think?"

"I know so i heard Mrs. Vanderbond is very nice we have her for english."

--------------the first day of school-----------

The entire day they were lectured on the rules. Fire drills, tornado drills where to go what to do and the grading scale. One techer even called her students bean heads and gave out unfair grades.

"Geez Sally Chris you are lucky you do not have Mr. Ellway. He called us bean heads and screamed at me for having goggles on. I heard that he couldn't get fired because he works for the union!" Hoagie threw his hands up into the air and waved his arms. "Stupid teacher he murmmered under his breath.

Trenton the grandson of Fanny and Patton Drivolsky spoke up, "This school is stupid and the food is bad." To emphaise what he meant he pointed to the schools mystery meat which seemed to be moving on his tray. Then all the kids around him was giggling at the fact that the meat was walking off his tray.

"You know what they are doing in gym first period what the first lession was? Its ballroom dancing we learn how to waltz, rumba, salsa, tango and that kind of stuff. We got paired with girls and we have to hold hands.

With the words about dancing Sally and Chris blushed they were partners for the dancing. The boys around them laughed and teased them till finally the bell rang.

The rest of the school day seemed to drag on forever and got no easier. Mr. Rothman the history teacher gave out fill in the blank questions the entire time. Her science teacher was easier however she gave the test out as a study guide, and rearanged the questions on the actual test.

Chris and sally were walking out of the school exchanging how the rest of the year was going to play out. They finally reached sally's house and got dropped off.

"You know I thnk dancing will go over well won't it." She then kissed his cheek and skipped back to her house.


	4. chapter 4

**I don't own this and you can't sue me so ha. HA and i do have an answer to the math problem/**

* * *

Sally sat and stared hard at the blank paper in front of her. She had to write a short story for her english class. Then she stared at the growing amount of home work. A page out of her math book, in gym she had to fill out a nutrition log, and in health she had to write a report on why over the counter medicene could be bad. On look at her math home work she felt like she was reading french, which was a class she wasn't taking.

She looked at her page and felt cross eyed. 5x + 4y = 2x + 2(4x + 9y) was the first math problem.

"Okay english is my best class i can do it," she murmed to herself. Looking at the blank page she though of nothing. She thought and thought but nothing came and it felt like hours when it was only mere minutes. Finally the phone rang and it was for her.

"Hey Sally what was the homework in science?" asked Chris. Her blood ran cold she forgot her scince work in her locker. She mentally smacked herself.

"I don't remember I left it in my locker." She heard Chris murmer uh- oh under his breath.

"Its okay Sally I'll help you on the bus I remember the assignment now." She could just picture him on the other end looking cute as usual. Omg she though she just thought he was cute.

"Sally are you still there?" She could practically see him smiling now.

"Yea listen I have to write a short story for english I gotta go." She hung up and started writing about a girl named samantha and her prince.

* * *

**Short yea i know but its all i could think off. Leave a review on your way out. **


	5. pradory of OP Beach

Sally Beatles screamed toward the moon base. She was being abuducted by some villian and she wanted to be put down. This guy had her thrown over his shoulder and was using her to get to Chris.

"Some body help me!!" she screamed with no avil. Her black hair was pulled back into a pony tail and flying in her face. Her green eyes were wild in fear.

"Be quiet," said the villian that sounded familiar to her. Oh crud this wasn't some villan with some crazy plot to take over the world. This was the boy she hated cousins to take her and get married. This was like the story her grammie told her. Her story invovled some crazy boy named Sandy and grandpa came and saved her. Her eyes became far away maybe Chris would save her, and bring her sister. Thats how mom got Sandy off of her back.

"Sally!" She could hear him cry out. He was going to save her and a rush of aderline ran through her. She was carried into a large sand castle. Yep this was going to be exactly like her grannies story.

"You will marry his royal majesty Cameron of the beach. He has been watching you for awhile while you are on his beach," said the guy that carried her off.

"A pretty one too," said another one of his cousins.

"I agree with you Cade, indeed pretty. IF she was older I would go out with her," another guy agreed. In your sick dreams she thought and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Sally, were coming for you," she looked out the window that was shaped in the sand. She could see Chris and he looked pretty mad. Trenton and Hoagie looked amused at each other. Her sister looked like she was happy her sister was getting married. They had shared a room and Sally hogged it. They all knew that he liked her and vise versa.

"Don't worry Sal just hang tight," joked Hoagie. He saw that she was hanging upside down in the castle.

"Ohh you are so lucky Sally. I wish I was you. You won't have to put up with Jason and dad." She just rolled her eyes at them.

"What?! She is getting married to me but not moving in," cried out the boy who was his royal majesty Cameron. She rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue at him.

"But of course, that is what husband and wife do. Your royal majesty Cameron I would be honored." then chris ran in and looked liked he wanted to throw up. His eyes where wide and looked like he could kill her. She raised her eyes at him and winked. Finally he got the message and winked back.

"Little dudes, its almost high tide," screamed a black life guard. The Cameron and his cousins ran out of the sand made castle. Sally still tied upside down. Chris who was the only one inside the castle untied her.

"Chris do you love me?"

He looked her striaght into the eyes and muttered not now. She looked at the castle that was falling apart under them. They rushed out of the catles and watch it fall to bits.

"Back to what you were Saying. Yes sally i do love you, more than you will ever know," he looked her sincerly blue eyes meet green. They did love each other and there was nothing left to say.


	6. Chapter 6

Sally Sanban and Chris Uno looked at the minster then at there parents, and then at there grandparents. Rachel and Nigel smiled at Chris there grandson was getting married. Wally and Kuki smiled at Sally, there grandaughter was getting looked really pretty in sleaveless dress with a wide dark green ribbon under her bust.

"She looks just like me doesn't she Wally?" asked Kuki whispering in her husband's ear.

"Just as beautiful as her grandmother," said Wally making Kuki flush with pride.

"Oh you suck up," whispered Kuki and dabbed her wrinkled face with a tissue to wipe away the tears. Wally hugged her close and looked up at the minister remembering his wedding day.

"And do you Christopher James Uno, promise to love and," continued the minister and Nigel and Rachel looked at each other. Both of them smiled and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Just like our wedding day Nigel," said Rachel. She smiled remembering her wedding day like it was yesterday. She got married when she was 22 and Nigel was 21, but who cares about age difference?

"Except that there 24 and 25, we were 21 and 22," said Nigel tickling he right hip. She was always ticklish there. Chris and sally were kissing and this was a nice wrap up story


End file.
